Identidad
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: ¡Hawkmon no era una chica! No importa que sea el Digimon del amor, ni que su compañera fuera mujer… ¿Cierto? Advertencia: Problemas de identidad de género.
1. Parte 1

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños. Y todo esto es sin fines de lucro.

Summary: ¡Hawkmon no era una chica! No importa que sea el Digimon del amor, ni que su compañera fuera mujer… ¿Cierto? Advertencia: Problemas de identidad de género.

Personajes: Hawkmon (Un Digimon con apariencia de ave).

**Identidad.**

**Parte 1****.**

Hawkmon no era una chica. Claro que no, ¡Joder! ¡Si saltaba a la vista! ¿No era obvio su varonil porte al erguirse? ¿O su extraordinario plumaje de cortejo? ¿Ni siquiera sus marcas de plumas en la cara como pintura tribal que se le desarrolló al momento de nacer? ¿No? ¿Nada? ¿Ninguna de esas cosas era un indicio evidente que era un macho hecho, derecho y recio? Al parecer no…

Pues veamos entonces. Él era el Digimon representante del Amor y la Pureza **(*)**, emblemas que tanto en la generación anterior como en esta, eran dados a mujeres, pero, esta vez a diferencia, los anteriores Digimon acompañantes habían sido también hembras. Biyomon y Palmon. No tenía nada contra ellas. Es más, al ser Yolei una chica, solía juntarse con ellas y Kari a menudo, llevando a sus respectivos Digimon a las reuniones e incluso pijamadas, haciendo que el vínculo entre los cuatro se estrechara (Aunque, probablemente, las Digimon hembra estarían aún más a gusto sin su presencia, al ser las tres del mismo género y conociéndose desde la anterior aventura hasta ahora, no como él que aún no nacía para entonces).

Amor y Pureza… El amor se asociaba mucho con los sentimientos, lo cual llevaba a muchos a pensar en una chica. Rayos. Pureza… Esta suele relacionarse con la inocencia, la virginidad, lo pueril… Un niño o una chica. ¿Por qué rayos tiene que ser tan difícil?

Sus digievoluciones también eran muy masculinas.

No hablaría de su forma de Poromon. Vamos, que es su forma de polluelo. ¡Sus plumas están rosas porque están en crecimiento! Además, cualquiera luce extraño cuando es bebé… ¡Y aunque se viera rematadamente femenino! ¡Nadie jodía a Biyomon con que parecía un macho de pelo a pecho en su forma de Garudamon! (Je, le encantaba esa evolución a Hawkmon. A momentos le entraba la envidia de tenerla, tal vez así estas cosas no pasarían… No, olvídenlo, le encantan sus Digievoluciones)

Pero volviendo al tema. Las "Alas del amor" (Alguna vez Veemon le jodió un buen por ese título), o sea, Halsemon era realmente masculino. No tenía ni un solo rasgo que hiciese creer a todos que se trataba de una hembra. Ni mamas ni nada. (Tampoco se le sale lo masculino por debajo, pero tenerlo ahí colgando ya sería rayar en lo vulgar, desvergonzado y asqueroso).

Por otra parte, el "Samurai de la Pureza" **(**)**… ¿Era necesario decirlo? **Era-un-maldito-samurai…** ¡Joder! Si es que a la gente no hay de dónde agarrarles. Claro que era un macho… Pero no. Salen algunos con que al estar cubierto no puede saber si no hay una "hermosa kunoichi" (Ninja femenino) debajo de la sábana.

Luego, venía su genial forma de protector. ¡Aquilamon para todas las pollitas! O lo sería… De no ser por lo que hace rato venimos hablando. ¡Era un águila con un espectacular plumaje de cortejo y una viril cornamenta! Ya ni sabe de dónde se sacan argumentos para pensar que era una chica…

Volviendo con sus Digievoluciones, luego venía la genial combinación con Gatomon. Ahhh… Gatomon, era Digimon tan simpática… Pensar que todo este comedero de cabeza empezó sin querer con ella.

La primera vez que hicieron a Silphymon había sido increíble. Como Yolei y Kari no trataban mucho la una con la otra no solía socializar con Gatomon, así que vaya de sorpresa se llevó con que eran pareja de Digievolución DNA (Sinceramente él creyó que le tocaría con Armadillomon…), pero no se quejaba.

Fue agradable. Sintió como poco a poco se iban uniendo a un nivel tan íntimo que resultaba extraordinario. Sus nervios, sus consciencias, sus cuerpos, sus pensamientos, sus…

De haber estado en sus respectivos cuerpos seguramente hubiesen abierto los ojos al máximo al mismo tiempo. Tal vez incluso hubiesen soltado una palabra soez. Sin embargo, al estar en el mismo solamente pudieron sentirse nerviosos el uno con el otro.

Gatomon se sintió apenada, nerviosa e incluso algo acosada por la intimidad tan gigante que estaban teniendo… Y es que es distinto fusionarse con alguien de tu mismo género (Como, pensó, era el caso), que con alguien del contrario. Se sentía casi como si se estuvieran casándose espiritualmente y eso le hacía algo renuente. Sin embargo, trató de adaptarse a la idea tan rápido como pudo, siendo que no quería ser grosera con su compañero.

Hawkmon, por otro lado, quedó con la mente en blanco, casi con el pitido de la televisión cuando se le va la señal en los oídos. Pudo ver sus recuerdos, sentirlos como si fuesen suyos, y aunque se sintió muy mal del pasado de la hembra, no pudo evitar sacarlo de su mente por el shock que le invadió. Los niños elegidos se habían reunido una vez, sin Yolei… (Ni de chiste le contaría eso) Y estuvieron toda la bandita tarde… ¡Hablando del género de Hawkmon! Sip, el tema al parecer les resultaba rematadamente interesante. Teorías hubieron muchas. Posturas, extrañamente tres… Veemon y Wormmon (Con los respectivos Davis y Ken) defendieron que era macho, Armadillomon (O mejor dicho, Cody) salió con la extraña teoría de que prácticamente era un ser asexuado, o sea, sin género. Mientras que Patamon y Gatomon (TK y Kari) creían firmemente que era una chica.

En ese momento, le derribó el mito a Gatomon. Y podía sentir en su propia consciencia que ella buscaba la forma de disculparse, pero la verdad estaban bastante ocupados en ese momento.

Y hablando de la fusión. Tampoco le beneficiaba mucho, considerando que su voz sonaba algo femenina por la mezcla, que tenía una figura casi de reloj de arena (Los brazos gruesos eran lo de menos, ¿recuerdan lo de Garudamon y Biyomon?) y que llevaba algo en el pecho sospechosamente parecido (Por la forma) a un sujetador.

Maldito sea todo…

—Hawkmon, ¿estás bien? —El Digimon ave salió de su ensoñación, quitando la vista de la ventana para posarla en la habitación. Las cuatro niñas elegidas reían alegremente con solamente las pijamas, Palmon y Biyomon hacían hermosas coronas de flores, mientras que Gatomon le miraba seriamente junto a él. Después del penoso inicio, se llevaron muy bien, hasta el punto de que hoy en día eran mejores amigos.

Tal vez alguno podría pensar que usaría eso para joder a Veemon. Pero no, este seguía en su pugna contra Patamon, y alguna vez escuchó que le decía a Wormmon (Para su enorme disgusto) que no le preocupaba, puesto que seguramente, Hawkmon tomaba el papel del "Mejor amigo gay" en la vida del Digimon Gato.

—Sí Gatomon, estoy bien—suspiró luego de un momento. No debería darle más vueltas a esto. Él sabía que era un macho… Miró de soslayo a la hembra, que continuaba mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos.

— No me obligues a meterme a tu mente—por supuesto, la amenaza era hacer la fusión, cosa imposible si él ni siquiera era Aquilamon. Sin embargo, le puso las plumas de punta el recordar que, finalmente, ella se enteraría… De una forma u otra.

—Es solo lo mismo de siempre—contestó escueto volviendo a poner la vista en el paisaje. Pudo sentir a la chica sentándose a su lado.

—Deberías dejar de agobiarte por eso—aconsejó— ¿No te parece que has sacado mucho tiempo de reflexión solamente por lo que piensan los demás? Ni siquiera en algo importante…—No le agradaba que le regañaran. Volteó a verla para decirle que ya sabía eso, pero al ver que Gatomon tenía la mirada en el techo supo que se encontraba en ese místico momento donde ella comparaba su vida con lo que ella pasó y terminaban descubriendo que tenían más cosas en común de lo que creían. A veces le asustaba…—No puedes cambiar lo que eres. Tal vez alguien piense que pareces una chica, tal vez alguien piense que tus ojos son horribles—ahí está el punto de comparación—pero no puedes volver tu apariencia más masculina, ni puedes cambiar tus ojos. No sin comprometer tu integridad física, y todo ¿para qué? Para hacer felices a los demás, ni siquiera para tu propia satisfacción ¿No te parece patético? Tal vez tu mirada te hace especial, tal vez tu femineidad—sip, se atrevió a decirlo—es lo que te gusta ser…—Entonces pareció salir de su trance, con una importante pregunta en la cabeza—Hawkmon. A ti… ¿Te gusta tu lado femenino? —Hizo gestos para expresar que se refería también a su relación con ella misma y el resto de las chicas.

—Yo…—unió con nerviosismo las plumas de la punta de sus alas—no lo sé…—terminó por fin.

Gatomon, solamente lo miraba.

**-Fin de la parte 1-**

**(*) En la serie dice que es la Sinceridad, pero el emblema de Mimi era Pureza. Joe era Sinceridad.**

**(**) Así dice en la wiki de Digimon y yo no desmentiré lo que no sé.**

Personalmente me cogí la enorme duda de si Hawkmon es hembra o macho durante la serie. Mientras la veía con mi novio le pregunté, dando algunos escasos argumentos de por qué yo creía que era chica… Y ahora él cree que lo es. Mientras que yo he visto algunos atisbos en la serie (Es difícil creerle a la serie cuando Gatomon se habla en masculino) y leí los escasos fanfics (Solo en uno era hembra), determinando que era macho.

Mucha confusión, ¿no? xD espero les guste el fanfic, va con todo mi amor =) Porque realmente hace bastante quería escribir, pero como (Gracias a los exámenes) me agoto de solo encender el pc, decidí empezar de nuevo con algo más ligero.

Amo a Hawkmon =) y como me estoy viendo la serie quise hacer esto. Otra cosa, en la wiki de Digimon sale una Digievolución Mega de Hawkmon, llamada Valkyrimon… Si la miran, también tiene cosas que podrían confundirlo con una chica xD pobre Hawkmon…


	2. Parte 2

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños. Y todo esto es sin fines de lucro.

Summary: ¡Hawkmon no era una chica! No importa que sea el Digimon del amor, ni que su compañera fuera mujer… ¿Cierto? Advertencia: Problemas de identidad de género.

Personajes: Hawkmon (Un Digimon con apariencia de ave).

**Identidad.**

**Parte 2****.**

Hawkmon suspiró suavemente mirando por la ventana, sin dejar de pensar en aquel problema que hace tanto le aquejaba. Por supuesto, y como siempre, Gatomon tenía razón en que a él no debería importarle el resto si era feliz. Sin embargo, fue entonces cuando esa duda surgió ¿Era feliz?

— ¿Cuál me viene más? —Salió de sus cavilaciones para ver a Yolei sosteniendo dos faldas en sus ganchos frente a él. Ella llevaba una chaqueta rojiza y unas mallas negras—vamos Hawkmon, llegaré tarde a la escuela si no termino esto pronto.

El Digimon lo pensó. No porque le costara decidir entre una falda y otra, sino porque realmente una parte de su ser le decía "¡No tiene por qué importarte! ¡Díselo!" y la otra le contestaba en tono molesto "¡No seas cretino!".

—Usa la rosa Yolei—aconsejó algo abochornado de comentar temas como esos. Seguramente también eso ayudaría a la opinión que tenían los demás sobre su género… Hablando de "los demás" ¿Los otros niños elegidos pensarán lo mismo?

— ¿Así quedo linda? —Movió un poco la cabeza para despejarse. Era una estupidez expandir tanto el problema como para meter a los otros niños al cuento.

—Sí—se había puesto unas botas, gorra y bufanda, hacía frío afuera—te queda bien.

—Uhm…—la chica tomó la mochila mirando a su amigo con algo de duda—no puedo llevarte en la mochila porque no eres Poromon—se puso un dedo en la cara, pensando cómo poder pasar desapercibido a su amigo.

—No te preocupes Yolei—asintió con la cabeza el Digimon—no iré a la escuela, tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Enarcó la ceja poniendo las manos en la cadera como una madre— ¿Qué cosas? —Hawkmon sudó frío.

—Solo cosas—declaró por fin, recibiendo un puchero de la muchacha, que en seguida empezó a reclamar diciendo que de todos modos se enterar "aunque tenga que traer un monstruo que destruya todo para que tú y Gatomon se fusionen y tenga que forzarla a ella a decirme"—bien, bien—bufó—solo quiero ir con Wormmon.

— …¿Wormmon? —La chica se puso roja, no por Wormmon, claro está, sino por su compañero humano; Ken. Hace bastante que a Yolei le parecía lindo, y ahora que se había vuelto bueno de nuevo tenía montones de puntos a favor.

—Sí…—Miró hacia un lado, solamente esperaba que ella no le preguntara…

—Supongo que una tarde de juegos te vendría bien—sonrió enlazando los dedos de sus dos manos—últimamente cuando me reúno con las chicas solo te veo hablando con Gatomon ¿Hay algo ahí que no me has contado? —Le hizo un gesto con las cejas.

— ¡Claro que no! —Si no tuviera plumas, el sonrojo se hubiese notado mucho.

— ¿Ah, no? —Se iba acercando a él, creyendo que le mentía, cuando de pronto sonó un pequeño timbre. La chica abrió los ojos a más no poder— ¡Oh, no! ¡La alarma de emergencia! ¡Debo irme ahora! —Tomó el bolso a toda prisa y corrió a la puerta, trotando en su lugar cuando le habló de nuevo al Digimon—nosotros ya hablaremos más tarde—advirtió—te iré a buscar a casa de Ken después de la escuela—se sonrojó nuevamente con una radiante sonrisa— ¡Nos vemos! —Por fin se fue.

Hawkmon soltó un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo, ella no tenía por qué ir a buscarlo… Aunque bueno, para ella todo es una buena excusa para ver a cierto ex emperador. Se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla, cuando entonces volvió a toda prisa Yolei (Prácticamente levantando polvo).

— ¡Hace frío afuera, ponte esto! —Le dio una bufanda y volvió a irse. A Hawkmon le cayó una gotita por la sien.

La miró. ¡Era magenta! Con su ala temblando y sabiendo que el no llevar la prenda provocaría un buen regaño más tarde, tiró la bufanda a la alfombra gruñendo por lo bajo.

— ¡Yo no soy una chica! —Exclamó a todo pulmón acercándose nuevamente a la ventana con el ceño fruncido. La abrió…

Y sí, tuvo que devolverse por la bufanda. Su herido orgullo agradeció que no hubiese nadie más ahí en ese momento.

— ¿Hawkmon? —El pequeño Wormmon abrió como pudo la ventana del cuarto de Ken, permitiendo que el Digimon ave entrara— ¡Qué gusto verte! Se está tan solo aquí durante la tarde—sonrió el Digimon.

—Sí, bueno—se aclaró la garganta el ave caminando de un lado a otro en el cuarto del chico digielegido, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo—eh…— ¿Cómo lo abordaba?

— ¿Qué te tiene tan inquieto Hawkmon? —Consultó el gusano con voz preocupada.

—Wormmon… ¿Qué…? —Miró al Digimon frente a él, sintiendo como la cara se le calentaba, ¿Era buena idea preguntarle algo así a él? — ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo crees que pueda verme más masculino? —Bajó la cabeza. Ahora le hubiese gustado haberse quedado callado, ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

— ¿Más… masculino? —Ladeó la cabeza el Digimon larva—pues… No entiendo muy bien qué quieres decir. Lo siento.

—Eh… Yolei y sus amigas hacen pijamadas…—Pensó que tal vez una comparación sería más sencillo. Se rascó la cabeza— ¿Qué… qué hace Ken?

— ¿Ken? Uhm… —Lo pensó un poco, luego pareció recordar—oh, claro—sonríe—él y Davis hacen maratón de películas animadas los viernes en la noche—sonrió, realmente le encantaba ver a su compañero tan feliz—se reúnen en la casa de uno de ellos, se ponen boxers de dibujitos y camisetas blancas sencillas—rio levemente—claro que Ken se negaba mucho a eso al principio, pero ahora es casi su ritual semanal. Incluso ahora acuerdan traer boxers acorde a la película que van a ver, así que lo deciden los lunes después de la escuela e incluso a veces van a comprarlos cuando no tienen un dibujo apropiado—por supuesto, Wormmon no tenía idea de qué eran los secretos, ni mucho menos pensaba que su camarada pudiese morir de un ataque de vergüenza si alguien se llegara a enterar de eso, sin embargo, Hawkmon (Siendo compañero de una chica) claro que sí. El ave se juró en silencio guardar el ritual bajo siete llaves y luego enseñar al gusano sobre discreción.

—Uh… Bueno—terminó por decir, recordándose a qué vino la diatriba sobre los boxers de dibujtos. Se aclaró la garganta—solo me gustaría saber qué hacen los chicos que es diferente a las chicas, es todo—explicó de mejor forma.

— ¿Chicos y chicas? —Le miró muy confuso el Digimon—pues… Supongo que las chicas son más delicadas y suaves, mientras que los chicos son toscos—no sabía muy bien qué decir para hacer feliz a su amigo.

Hawkmon miró a Wormmon unos segundos pensando que complementaría lo que dijo. Sin embargo, la larva parece haberse quedado sin palabras… Finalmente el ave negó con la cabeza levemente y suspiró.

—Claro, muchas gracias Wormmon—le sonrió. Luego, recordó algo—oh, y me gustaría comentarte algo sobre los humanos y algo llamado "secreto"…

**-Fin de la parte 2-**

Lo sé, es poco, pero sino, no lo subo xD de a poquito vamos armando algo. El fic no es muy largo n.n ya tengo pensado algo.

No me agradó que Yolei se quedara con Ken =/ pero como esta historia no se centra en eso, lo dejaré así. Otra cosa, el Bromance que he metido de Ken y Davis fue porque me encantan las parejas masculinas como novios, pero también como amigos, por lo que me gustan los amigos muy cercanos que muchos piensan que salen juntos xD me parece excepcionalmente tierno.

Quedó algo Plop la plática con Wormmon, pero la verdad tengo sueño y no hay ánimo para escribir lo mismo en varios párrafos con distintas palabras. Lo sientooo

PD: Ya me estoy viendo el Digimon 3, espero no enredarme en nada xD

¡Gracias a todos por leer! =) Si gustan por favor comenten. Soy feliz cada vez que leo un Review.


End file.
